Letters in Their Hands
by Alyce of the Togas
Summary: Slash: Ranger/Morelli. Ranger decides to act on some suggestions Steph gives him.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit. 

Warning: This is sorta pre-slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings then don't complain or don't read.

I love Steph/Ranger. But since I am mainly a slasher as I was reading and searching through all the Plum Universe fics, a Ranger/Morelli plot started to form in my head (right in the middle of my uni semester as well – but now finally I have time to write!). And there's also the fact that I haven't found another slash fic written in this fandom – so basically Ranger and Joe were just screaming to be put together.

At the moment, I'm writing this as a one-shot – but if people are interested (and tell me so) then I do have a few more ideas to continue with. But people have to actually tell me this – because it's unlikely I'll write anymore if nobody is interested, except if I get really good inspiration or something.

I am also still working on my other fics (do not fear HP fans), but this one has jumped the line due to the twelfth book being released soon (yay!).

* * *

**The Letters in Their Hands - Chapter One**

They never think that I'm watching them from where I am now – but I am.

I saw both of them stand side by side as my coffin was placed into the ground – the blank masks in place and bodies held rigid the whole ceremony. Holding back, even when everyone around them was letting their emotions go.

While nobody else saw their secret smirks, and the mirth in their eyes for a split second, at Grandma Mazur's loud admiration for my open coffin – I did.

I must admit – it was extremely enjoyable to watch both of them be astonished by me and make them break composure – just by reading the letter I had left them each. Even after death I still like that I finally astonished each of them once.

* * *

"Oi. Morelli," I roused from my caffeine induced trace to watch Eddie Gazarra weave through the desks, till he was standing in front of my desk, "You have a visitor." I looked past him to where Mooner stood, a large black purse slung across one Lycra clad shoulder and surprisingly – looking non-high for once.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. What would Mooner visit me for?

Mooner just grinned; dug round in the purse for a little bit, and pulled out a cream coloured envelope. The shock of recognising whose handwriting had scripted my name across the front must have shown, since his grin got bigger. He handed the envelope to me with a "Dude," then gave me a wink and started to re-weave his way through the desks.

Gazzara just smiled, "Stephanie had some really strange friends Morelli," and walked off.

Looking at the envelope in my hand, with my cupcake's handwriting scrawled across the front made my heart ache. But I was curious as to what she would have written to me about before she died, so I carefully opened the envelope and the read the letter.

While her letter made the ache in my heart lessen slightly, it also caused confusion.

* * *

When I strode into Vinnie's office, I did a double take. There sitting on the dirty old couch was Mooner, decked out in an electric blue Lycra bodysuit with a black 'S' sewn onto the front.

Mooner just grinned at me, looking somewhat like the Cheshire Cat, and handed me a pale grey envelope with a wink, "Dude," then wandered out. Hmm… He didn't even seem stoned.

Looking at the envelope I recognised the handwriting straight away as Steph's. Knowing that Connie and Lula wouldn't be arriving for at least another hour, I sat down on the couch to read what Steph had written me.

By the end of her letter, I was laughing with tears – and agreeing with her as well. Grinning like the cat that got the milk (and really thanking God that Connie and Lula weren't in yet) I decided to act on Steph's suggestion.

It was a good suggestion.

It was a bloody terrific one.

* * *

I was hoping that spending sometime with Steph would give me some answers to the questions that arose after I read her letter, and this is why I was striding through the Trenton cemetery.

Coming up from behind, I saw a black clad figure sitting in front of Steph's headstone. Ranger. In his hand he held a well read letter, and a pale grey envelope lay on the grass beside him. As I got closer, I recognised the handwriting on the front – Steph's.

"So you got a letter as well?" Ranger nodded and grinned, "It seems the majority of Trenton got a letter from Steph. Every person who ever helped her, no matter how small, over the last five years, got one. It's as if she kept a record."

That was news to me. But doing something like that was definitely a thing Steph would have done.

Ranger continued to talk, "I've been seeing the letters all round town. Shop assistants in Macy's, pretty much every bakery in town, various 7/11's… even Cluck in a Bucket and McDonalds. Not to mention the cops. I heard some of them talking about framing the one she wrote for the whole station and hanging it up in the foyer."

At that I couldn't help but laugh. Ranger just continued to grin. It was the most emotion I've ever seen him display when not round Steph and it made him look younger… Less hard and untouchable.

When I stopped laughing, I looked at Ranger, who was staring intently at me. "I bet you're here to try and figure out some of Steph's comments in her letter." I nodded.

Ranger gave me, what Steph had dubbed the 200 watt smile, and stood up, "Perhaps I could help you."

How could Ranger help me with the cryptic comments Steph had made. "How?"

"Like this."

I just stood there, as Ranger put his hands on either side of my face, and gave me a gentle kiss on the mouth. I was too shocked to move or say anything once he was finished. My heart was thumping in my chest, and I know I had a shocked expression on my face.

With another smile thrown my way, Ranger picked up his letter and envelope, "Think about it," then walked off.

I don't think I'll be able to think of anything else now. But at least some of the questions posed by Steph's letter have been answered.

* * *

Mooner stretched out on his couch. All of the letters had been delivered. He'd finished his final promise to his dudette by delivering them. Except for one letter – but that depended on what happened between Ranger and Morelli. Pulling out a tattered exercise book, Mooner opened it up and ticked off the last two names, Ricardo Carlos Manoso and Joe Morelli. Steph had finished giving her thanks to everybody. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit. 

Warning: This is sorta pre-slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings then don't complain or don't read.

I love Steph/Ranger. But since I am mainly a slasher as I was reading and searching through all the Plum Universe fics, a Ranger/Morelli plot started to form in my head (right in the middle of my uni semester as well – but now finally I have time to write!). And there's also the fact that I haven't found another slash fic written in this fandom – so basically Ranger and Joe were just screaming to be put together.

So far – all I've had is good responses to this fic. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. I'm currently constructing an archive for Janet Evanovich fanfiction and fanart – so if anybody is interested checkout my profile page and click on the homepage link. It would be really great if people wanted to archive on Handcuffs and Keys – that way there would be an independent area for fics, away from

* * *

**The Letters in their Hands – Chapter Two**

Tank had seen everything that happened between Ric and Morelli at Steph's gravestone from his vantage point in the SUV. Ric slid into the passenger seat, glancing Tank's way. While he looked calm and collected, Tank could tell Ric was worried about how he would react due the tenseness of his jaw.

Worrying about how I would take the Morelli thing, Tank thought to himself.

"This was at Steph's suggestion, wasn't it?" Ric nodded tersely in answer.

Tank smiled, "I knew something was up when she started to point out Morelli's great ass or nice eyes every time you were near. But in her letter she also hinted at something... Now I know what that something is."

The other man smiled at Tank's words, "I realised something was up when she started to do that," he shook his head, "Though her letter made everything click together, even if it did surprise me a bit." Tank smiled again, "So what are you going to do now? Especially with that new threat..."

Ric rubbed his jaw, "The ball is in Morelli's court. And the threat..." he sighed, "We'll just have to wait and see about that. There's nothing more we can possibly be doing to counteract it than what we're doing already."

Tank opened his mouth to argue, but Ric held up a hand, "It's nothing new that someone is trying to kill me - these people are just better than the previous ones. I'm going to stop my life and pursuing Morelli because of it. I know from experience with Steph that attempting to push people away doesn't work."

Looking hard at Ric, Tank realised that he was correct. At first Steph allowed herself to be pushed away, but then she called Ric up on it. And if it didn't work with Steph, then it definitely wouldn't work with Morelli - so what's the point of trying, Tank thought.

"Ok Ric. Just know that I've always got you back," Tank shifted the car into drive, "With the threat on your life, and with the Morelli Thing."

Ric grinned and buckled his seatbelt, "I know Thomas, I know."

* * *

An engine turning over dragged me out of my stunned thoughts. I plopped onto the patch of grass where Ranger had been sitting to watch a shiny black SUV drive out of the car park. Ranger. And most likely his large sidekick, Tank.

I pull Steph's letter out of my jacket pocket. Maybe re-reading her words will give me some inkling on what I should do with the Ranger Situation. Though now I notice Steph's subtle hinting throughout the whole letter, it's the last paragraph always draws my attention. I can't help but read it out loud.

_"Joe, you can be different if you want to be. Don't be afraid to be. You can do anything your heart desires. Remember that. Remember it doesn't matter what other people think (even if it is your mother and grandmother). It matters what you think and believe of yourself._

_Take care Joe; I'll always be watching you._

_Love Your Cupcake Steph_

_P.S.  
Ranger isn't all he seems. Try to remember that when you keep an eye on him for me."_

When I think closely about the past few months and the times I was with Steph, some of her comments are clicking together. All of the constant talking about Ranger. Making me think about 'how fucking hot' - in her words - he was. By the end I was actually agreeing with her.

I can't believe that Steph actually prepped me. Or maybe I can. Like the letters, this is something very Steph like.

Looking at her gravestone, it's hard to be angry. Without her constant pressuring to think outside my box, I wouldn't even contemplate what I'm going to do now.

"Thanks Steph," I stand up from the ground and brush myself off, "And you were right," I grin, "Ranger is a fucking awesome kisser."

Feeling much lighter and having many of my questions answered, I turn round to head back to work, and to plan my next move with Ranger.

* * *

Mooner, like Tank, had seen everything that had happened between Ranger and Morelli. He had been on his way to visit Steph and update her on what was happening when he saw Ranger sitting on the ground with Morelli standing close by.

Mooner was surprised when Ranger kissed Morelli, and when Morelli didn't punch him, but he was happy and grinning with the way things seemed to be developing between the two of them. It would be interesting to see how they courted each other, Mooner decided.

Deciding to leave the two alone, Mooner retraced his path out of the cemetery.

As he was walking through the park opposite the cemetery, Mooner overheard a pone call a young woman was having on her cell phone. He picked up the words "Ranger...Morelli...hurt." Deciding he had to hear more, Mooner crouched down and pretended to be retying his shoelaces - while listening closely to what was being said.

"Look... I know what I saw. That vice cop Morelli and Ranger were kissing. Morelli is the perfect way to get to Ranger... Yes... Ok."

Mooner stood up and started to make his way home. What am I going to do about this? If somebody is trying to hurt Ranger through Morelli, this is going to screw up my final mission from Steph. I can't let that happen. Not after all she did for me... Helping me get clean from drugs, find a job...

By the time Mooner was home, he had decided that he would help. Mooner pulled out the phone he now carried everywhere, all the time - Steph's old one.

Scrolling through the contacts list, Mooner found the one he needed and dialled.

"Tank. It's Mooner. I overheard something you should know..."


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is sorta pre-slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings then don't complain or don't read.

I love Steph/Ranger. But since I am mainly a slasher as I was reading and searching through all the Plum Universe fics, a Ranger/Morelli plot started to form in my head (right in the middle of my uni semester as well – but now finally I have time to write!). And there's also the fact that I haven't found another slash fic written in this fandom – so basically Ranger and Joe were just screaming to be put together.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while – but this last semester of university was dead-on, I hardly had time to breathe, let alone write. This is a small tidbit, there should be more coming soon. Thank you for everybody who has reviewed, it's you who made me come back to this fic.

**

* * *

****Chapter Three**

It has now been just two weeks since I last saw Morelli at my Babe's graveside. Tank had passed on the information that Mooner had relayed to me. It sounded like the woman Mooner overheard is part of the threat I already knew about.

Nevertheless, despite this threat to my life, and Morelli's by association, I have not been able to stop thinking up plans (though these plans are more like mini-missions) which would allow me to encounter Morelli.

My Babe's letter planted these new ideas in my head and I have not been able to think of much else. The men know something is up, but Tank is the only one who knows what is behind my strange behaviour.

I shook my head. I am working; this is no time to be thinking about fraternising with Morelli – even if the Burg gossips are correct and he _is_ and Italian Stallion…

The police scanner started me out of my thoughts, sounding off about a car blowing up in Pino's carpark.

Strange. Better check it out.

* * *

My day had started out as it normally did. Coffee. Walking Bob. Breakfast. Work. Lunch at Pino's.

Nowhere in my usual timetable was it normal for my car to blow up while I ate lunch. It was not normal for my car to blow up anytime. That was Steph's speciality, not mine.

I stood back and watched as my car slowly burned.

It was actually somewhat cool… In a morbid kind of way.

As I enjoyed my car burning in a curious fashion, Carl and Big Dog wandered up. Oh great. I heard the bets and comments they had on Steph. Now it's going to be on me…

"Hey Morelli, do you think Steph transferred her Bombshell status onto you when she passed away? Like a final goodbye, remember me, present."

I turned to face the two jokers, and saw a black Porsche pull into the carpark.

Just terrific. Now I really know how Steph felt each time this happened to her. Let's just hope I don't make it a habit.

Big Dog saw the black Porsche as well, nudged Carl, and they both slinked off, and still smirking in obviously glee about the money they think they'll be winning off my bad luck in the future. I turned back to face my car, which was smouldering quite nicely still.

I felt Ranger's presence next to me before I heard him.

"When I heard about a car going up in flames, I thought that maybe Steph had become alive again or something." I turned and watched him slightly smile, his eyes on my smouldering car, "but instead I find that she's transferred her bad-car-luck onto you."

I shrugged and glanced at my car. The firemen were finally here and were spraying it with water, "at least it wasn't a garbage truck."

At this Ranger gave a full smile, "not yet."

* * *

My smile disappeared and I grew serious, "We do need to talk though." I gestured with my head towards his car and the firemen. Morelli nodded.

"Tonight. My place. Six Thirty. I'll supply the food, if you get the beer."

I nodded, "See you then." And turned to walk away.

I didn't get very far since Morelli suddenly grasped my hand and drew me towards him, landing a kiss on my shocked lips. Just as quickly as he started, Morelli stopped and stepped away. He cleared his throat, while I lifted one eyebrow and smiled, "Tonight then."

Morelli smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Mooner sat at his desk thinking. He had heard about Joe's car blowing up, and Ranger and Joe's subsequent kiss. It was the biggest gossip to hit the Burg since Steph declared she loved both Ranger and Joe. Tapping his pen on the notepad, Mooner realised he was happy with the way things were progressing between the two men, especially since his mission was to see Ranger and Morelli together…

_Flashback:_

_Steph sat in the chair across from the doctor. The circulation in my hand was cutting off due to the tight hold she had on it. Steph started crying and repeating the words "terminal illness, terminal illness, terminal illness… eight months to live," over and over, again and again…_

_Steph was writing her letters. It was three months since the visit to the doctor's. Three months since she found out she was going to die. I sat on the couch, my mind a hazy blur. Going through the symptoms of withdrawal. All I can clearly remember is Steph reading out from her tattered notebook, names of the people who helped her since she started as a Bounty Hunter…_

_Steph handed me the bag full of letters, her notebook, mobile phone, and the body suits she made. I promised repeatedly to stay clean. No more drugs. Keep a decent job…_

After everything, it was all he could do to repay Steph and honour her memory for everything she had done for him. He would continue to listen out for more information on the threat to Ranger, and do anything to stop it.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is sorta pre-slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings then don't complain or don't read.

I love Steph/Ranger. But since I am mainly a slasher as I was reading and searching through all the Plum Universe fics, a Ranger/Morelli plot started to form in my head (right in the middle of my uni semester as well – but now finally I have time to write!). And there's also the fact that I haven't found another slash fic written in this fandom – so basically Ranger and Joe were just screaming to be put together.

Ok – so once again it's been about six months since I updated, and I realized it's been over a year since I first started this fic… I meant to have it completely done by now. Unfortunetely RL tends to get in the way of my plans – and uni has been beyond busy, and in two weeks my final semester before starting honours starts, so I'm trying to get as much of this done before then.

Sorry everybody for taking so long to update. I've had this chapter written for a while, but (obviously) completely forgot about it. The good news is that I do have Chapter Five written already, so I just need to type it up and tweak a little bit. Expect it sometime in the next two weeks depending on how busy I get.

* * *

Chapter Four

I had gotten a lift back to the station in a squad car. Obviously the news had gotten round that it was my car which had blown up, but to my surprise, there were no wise cracks or jokes about it.

Maybe that had to do with the fact that I had kissed Ranger in front of the majority of the Trenton police department… Not to mention the fire squad… And the other patrons of Pino's… As well as any other spectators that showed up due to the fire…

While I walked through the floor to my shared office it was quiet. Not even the sound of breathing penetrated the dense silence. I felt as if I was walking through water, and everything felt like it was in slow motion.

By the time I had sat at my desk, the sound outside was at its usual din. I breathed a sigh of relief, and noticed the bright pink envelope sitting on top of my desk.

_Joseph Morelli_

_Trenton Police Station_

It appears this is the month for letters. Raising an eyebrow I ripped the envelope open, and pulled out a pink letter. At least Steph's letter was on tasteful stationary.

This wasn't a normal letter though. This one was created by cutting out words from a newspaper… How cliché. The general gist of the letter was that Ranger and I had killed Stephanie Plum and were going to pay for it.

Dear God.

Steph even transferred her crazies onto me.

* * *

Ranger looked down at the report on his desk. If they had been pulled up by his men yesterday evening, how could they have set off Morelli's car bomb?

The reasonable explanation is that someone else blew up Morelli's car. Not this group which had been tagging him for the past two months.

He scanned the report again and lent back in his seat. This was the group which had been working to kill him, and one of the members was the woman Mooner had over-heard in the cemetery. They had confessed to everything when faced with a very angry Ranger and the other very large men behind him.

But the 'everything' which they confessed did not include car bombing Morelli's car – and I'm leaning towards believing them. Even if they were trying to kill me, a car bombing is too messy and unsophisticated for people and an organisation like this.

Also – I believe in the 'persuasive' techniques my team applies on would-be murderers.

This means that there is another threat against Morelli…

Ranger checked the time, collected the report and folder and headed downstairs to his car.

* * *

Bob watched me as I paced the lounge room. I was thinking about a lot of things – Ranger… The car bomb… the letter on my desk, which was currently being sent to the New Jersey forensic labs.

I glanced at the photocopies of it on the coffee table and grimaced. The commander had not been happy when I was called into his office over the car bomb fiasco. He was even less pleased about the letter on my desk – and told me to take a holiday with pay until all of this was sorted out.

Though, the commander stressed adamantly that there was nothing wrong with being gay, and even pointed out that Tom in IT was accepted with open arms and minds in the force, and he was much more flamboyant than I was.

Through the whole speech I just felt my eyes getting wider – this was worse than my mother trying to explaining why playing Choo Choo in the garage was bad.

I flopped onto my couch and Bob jumped up with me, laying his head on my lap.

It was like the commander just assumed that I was gay because I had kissed Ranger. Well… When it's phrased like that, I suppose I can understand how he would assume that.

But…

I'm not gay.

I petted Bob's head. I had walked through Trenton Police Station in which (according to Steph) there were some very attractive males. And I didn't even notice.

The only male (or person recently) that I had 'noticed' was Ranger.

Deep breathe Morelli.

I just realized that I had been Rangerised.

* * *

When I pulled up to Morelli's house there were lights on but no sound. I pulled out my gun and clicked the safety off.

Moving silently I made my way to the front door. Testing the doorknob the door swung open and I inched my way inside, then silently into the lounge room.

I holstered my gun when I saw Morelli slouched asleep on the couch, with a sleeping Bob covering him.

They both looked so comfortable and peaceful. I whipped out my phone and took a photo of them. Smiling, I made my way back to the car and grabbed the beer. This time I made noise as I walked up the front path and knocked on the door.

I grinned as I heard a thunk with swearing following it. The door opened and a tousled Morelli beckoned me in.

We made our way into the house. Morelli pointed me towards the lounge room, while he went into what I presume was the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and popped two beers, taking a swig from one. Morelli came back in and flopped on the couch next to me. He was carrying two pizza boxes. I read the box, "Shorty's?"

Morelli grinned and opened the top box, "Steph told me that only pizza you eat is the 'Ranger's Special' from Shorty's…" He shrugged and took out a slice of pizza.

I grinned and picked up a slice, taking a bite of my own. It was terrific.

"I haven't had pizza and a beer since Steph passed away." Morelli raised an eyebrow at my comment and I continued to talk, "Steph was the only person I enjoyed eating pizza with."

Morelli grinned, "And so now that includes me as well."

I shrugged, "I guess it does."

* * *

We had both had our fill of pizza, and had popped open another beer each. I was amused when I realized the beer Ranger had bought was Pure Blonde, and low in carbs.

I looked at the file lying n the table, "So… do you want to tell me about that car bomb?"

Ranger stared unblinkingly into my eyes, "Only if you tell me about that photocopied letter and why you are on 'extended holidays' at the moment."

I smiled and extended my hand, "Agreed." Ranger reached out and shook it, "Ok. I'll start."

Ranger told me about how there had been an organization out for him over the past month, and how Mooner had overheard one of their phone calls. As I read the file on the group, I saw they were apprehended yesterday evening.

"It wasn't them who blew up my car or sent the letter then?"

Ranger nodded, "That what I concluded as well."

* * *

I looked over Morelli's letter again, after he had finished explaining how he had found it on his desk.

"Can I keep this photocopy? I'll have my forensic guy have a look over it tomorrow for patterns in the lettering, etc."

Morelli nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I sent the original our lab for analysis."

I lent back, "Well it will probably be best to wait for any result before we start theorizing – though from the letter it's somebody who knew we were both involved with Steph."

Morelli laughed loud and long, and then looked at me, his eyes creased with laughter lines, and amusement sparkling through, "Ranger – who _didn't_ know about our strange agreement."

I smiled, "Good point," and lent back deeply against the couch closing my eyes. It was rare I could let my guard down around a person. My senses were sill on full ball, but I felt comfortable to relax my body a bit.

I could feel Morelli watching me, "You look tired." I grimaced slightly, "I'm always tired these days."

I felt Morelli hop off the couch and heard him locking up the house.

"Are you going to hold me hostage now in your house?"

Morelli's footsteps paused, "No, but I'm letting you sleep over."

Ohhh… Lucky me.

* * *

I can't believe that I invited Ranger to sleep over. I meant that he could stay on the couch, not in my bed…

I hovered in the doorway of my bedroom, and Ranger slightly shoved me in. When I turned to look at him, I saw he was experiencing the same feelings as me – awkwardness being the most prominent.

Coughing I manage to stammer out, "Let's just sleep. Nothing has to happen."

Ranger smiled, something he seems to being doing a lot around me and his stance relaxed noticeably, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Mooner lent back. He was sitting in the the Buick - or as Steph and he once nicknamed while on a stakeout, the Indestructible. It was a good name for the car, since it literally was indestructible. Or at least it hadn't come up against anything it couldn't handle yet.

It wasn't common knowledge that Mooner had taken over Steph's old position as a bounty hunter at Vinnie's - which was perfect for Mooner since nobody suspected him when he went to apprehend FTA's. At the moment he was on a stakeout, but the FTA wasn't showing, so Mooner was contemplating the rumour he had heard about Joe kissing Ranger in front of his blazing car.

Wishing Steph could have seen Morelli's car blown car up for once... Not to mention the kiss... Made Mooner feel sad the the first time since Steph had passed away. He just hoped it worked out between the two of them, or else he would have to move onto Steph's Plan Two: Taking Drastic Measures. Which Mooner really didn't want to have to do.

* * *


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is sorta pre-slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings then don't complain or don't read.

I love Steph/Ranger. But since I am mainly a slasher as I was reading and searching through all the Plum Universe fics, a Ranger/Morelli plot started to form in my head (right in the middle of my uni semester as well – but now finally I have time to write!). And there's also the fact that Ranger and Joe were just screaming to be put together.

Right – I'm sure everybody will be amazed that I'm posting this (very) short chapter (maybe I should just call it a prelude?) so soon after I posted another. Especially since it normally takes me months to have time to write another, but I'm sick, don't want to go to uni, and am not working till Thursday. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Letters in Their Hands – Chapter Five**

I curled deeper into the warmth. Mmmm…

That was a fantastic night – pizza, beer, sex…

I jerked awake to look down at Ranger.

He was still clothed.

I was still clothed.

Thank God.

I'm still getting used to the whole idea that I'm attracted to another male. I look at Ranger again – he's smiling very slightly, "You're awake aren't you?"

A chuckle came from his delectable mouth… Wait – did I just say delectable?

"Yes – you did just say delectable. Thanks for the compliment." Ranger smirked. Damn I must have said it out loud. Another odd Steph trait that's fallen onto me.

I lent back down in my bed and one of Ranger's arms pulled me closer to him. Slowly I started to drift off to sleep again.

* * *

I sat up straight in the bed, already making a dive for my gun. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Joe doing the same thing.

With a quick nod to each other we moved quickly and quietly downstairs.

Ranger groaned internally – an explosion just had to wake them up, didn't it?

I followed Joe into the living room, bumping into the other man when he stopped suddenly.

"Fuck," Joe muttered.

There was a massive gaping hole in the side of his house.

* * *

I can't believe this. This is fucking impossible.

There is a hole in the side of my house.

And I can't stop swearing – in both Italian and English.

This time as I look through the hole I can see all my neighbours peering in from the road side.

Fuck.

The majority of them have their cell phones out…

And I'm standing here in my underwear. I can hear Ranger coming down the stairs. He has my cell phone and pair of jeans. I notice that he already has his pants on. "Thanks." He just nods, already listening to the person talking to him on his phone.

I slip into my jeans, just as the gathering crowd starts to get larger. I can see Rangers lip twitch when a few 'ohhhs' were let out from the mass of people.

* * *

I couldn't help by nearly smile at the 'ohhhs' – these people can be so predictable sometimes. I wonder what they would have to if they knew we had slept next to each other…

Then again – considering both of our current states of undress, maybe they came up with that conclusion themselves…

I stepped closer to Joe, who is still looking at the gaping hole in his wall to the quickly amassing crowd, where police and firemen now stood grinning at the two of us as well.

"Morelli – repairmen are coming now to fix the hole once the crime scene men are finished."

Joe looked up at me with a slight smirk and I shrugged, "Knowing Steph helped me built up a good rapport with the local tradesmen."

Now Joe gave a small grin, the first I had seen since this disaster had happened, "My chemist has a box of Mylanta put aside for me because of how often stuff like this happened."

His grin lessened, "I thought that these days were over, but it looks like its just starting up again." Joe gave a deep sign and looked at the hole again, "Now I really know how Steph felt."

I gave him a wolfish grin, "You can stay at Haywood during your 'extended holiday'."

"At Haywood or with you?"

My grin got bigger. I heard gasps from my gathered men and the police officers. They had never seen me smile like this except at Steph, "Whichever you choose; but I see some television vans and journalists starting to set up."

Joe nodded, "Ok – give me five minutes to grab some clothing and Bob. I don't want to have to tolerate any flashbulbs going off in my face."

* * *

I hitched my duffle bag over my shoulder and held Bob's leach tightly as we strode towards Rangers SUV. He gave me a small chuckle, astounding me, "I bet you can expect a saucy photo and headline in the newspaper tomorrow."

I scoffed and climbed into the SUV, letting Bob jump onto the back seat, "Not to mention the gossip that's already spreading around Trenton."

Ranger stayed silent for the drive back to Haywood. I wondered if it was me, or something I had said, but then I remember Steph mentioning something…

_Steph lounged back into the passenger seat of my car. She smiled up at me, "I always like driving with you Joe. You don't have the fancy cars with upholstery which feels like butter__, but you actually talk when you drive."_

_I smiled down at her and wink, "What, Ranger not the talking type?"_

_She chuckled slightly, "Not when he's driving… I always say he's in his 'Zone' when he's driving." _

Hmm… I suppose what Steph said is true. It doesn't matter anyway. I watched as the gates into the Haywood garage opened. We're here.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings (in particular Ranger/Joe) then don't complain or don't read.

Ok – it's been a long time since I've tried or have been inclined to write any fanfiction (not since early 2007) and I apologise to anyone who started to read (and especially those who reviewed) that it's taken me this long to get back into it. But life gets busy sometimes (especially when you're finishing uni and writing a kick-ass honours thesis) as it did back then and I couldn't start up the writing groove again.

So now that I'm finished uni (and working full-time, great when I'm on fieldwork, not so great when I'm stuck in the office) and have moved to a completely new city and settled in, I'm going to attempt to at least finish the ongoing fanfics that I started. Mainly because I have some new ideas which I really want to try out, but feel guilty doing that when I have the current ones unfinished. I hate reading unfinished fanfic.

Because it's been a while, my writing style might have changed a bit.

~*~

**Letters in their Hands**

Chapter Six

~*~

I looked around in curiosity. While I had often dropped Steph off outside Haywood, I had never actually been inside myself. When I asked Steph if I could come in with her once she had looked shocked and said something about 'keeping two separate areas for her two men'. I suppose before last night, Ranger had never been inside my house either.

The underground garage was huge. And filled with various black cars and trucks – no wonder why Ranger was able to replace all of Steph's cars – he had an entire fleet. As we drove past a darkened corner in the lot, my eye caught a flash of chrome and handlebars… No way! Ranger couldn't have a motorcycle…

I was snapped out of my daze by the backdoor to the truck clicking open and the sound of Bob bouncing out onto the concrete floor. I heard the sounds of Bob's walking lead being clicked onto his collar, and then Ranger and Bob appeared next to my door.

Ranger and Bob looked good together – like they fit – in a very domestic way. But then I suppose nearly anything would look good if it was being held (or in this case restrained) by Ranger… Damnit – I'm starting to sound too much like Steph, even if it is just in my own thoughts.

A slow sexy smile spread over Ranger's face and I realize that I'm starting at him. Shaking myself out of my stupor I reach into the backseat and grab my duffle, then quickly jump out of the car and we head to the elevator. Which wasn't as easy as just walking to it – no Ranger, after nearly getting his shoulder pulled out of its socket, handed me Bob's lead and grabbed the duffle from my hands. It turned out Bob wanted to explore the garage – a lot.

When we finally reached the elevator and dragged managed to drag Bob inside, Ranger hit the button to the seventh floor. Whoa – I know what that means. Steph had often related back tales of Ranger's penthouse apartment.

"Why I can't just stay in one of the apartments on the fourth floor?"

Ranger raised an eyebrow and half smiled, "Those apartments are currently being renovated. The guys who live full time in them are rotating as each one is done."

Bloody hell. "So there aren't any left? At all?" Ranger shook his head in the negative. I suppose there's nothing I can do about it – especially since there is a giant hole in my lounge room wall and an unknown crazy after me… I turn back to Ranger, "What type of renovations?"

Ranger shrugged, "Steph drew up the floor plans for them. I'll show you one of the finished apartments later."

Steph, hey? The woman who apparently knew when her time would be up…

"Hmm… Steph drew up the plans… Ok then." I paused, "Do you think this is a coincidence?"

Another shrug from Ranger and a slight smile as well, "I think that the car bombing, strange letters and large gaping hole in your lounge room are coincidences… But with the apartment renovations I doubt it," He gave a half shrug this time, "I suggest we just go with the flow."

The elevator dinged, letting us know that we had reached the seventh floor – and Ranger's apartment. While Steph often talked about this apartment, she wouldn't describe it in detail to me. Something about just having to see it and experience it for yourself or some nonsense.

When Ranger lead me inside, I started to realize what Steph had said wasn't nonsense. She was completely right. Again. How she could be more right after dying than she was alive, I don't know. The apartment was terrific though. Masculine, but not a complete bachelors pad.

"Did Steph renovate your apartment as well Ranger?" I asked as I dumped my duffle near the large sofa.

Ranger shook his head in the negative, "No – she refused to when I asked if she wanted to do mine as well. Said it would the place less _me_. Though she did put more personal touches around while I wasn't looking."

Hmmm… I looked around the large room… I'll have to try and figure out what those personal touches are…

~*~

I could tell that Morelli was obviously impressed with my apartment. He was looking around the main area, which included the lounge, dining and a large desk with an intense focus. Clearing my throat made Morelli focus back on me.

"Let's head down to the control room on the fifth floor to check if any evidence has been called in yet and to send the letter to the Rangeman forensic team."

Morelli nodded, and went through the door first leading Bob who was finally co-operating, towards the elevator. The ride down to the fifth floor was silent until Morelli finally said something again, "How will you know if any evidence has been called in yet? That's being handled by the police." His eyes narrowed, "Or maybe I really don't want to know how you get the information…"

The elevator reached the fifth floor and we step off into the hallway. I turn towards him barely containing a chuckle, "Since the letter indicated I was a target as well, your chief notified me to be careful. I'm working the case from my angle, while he does it the police way. We're sharing all the information equally."

I walk down the hall to the main control room with Morelli following me, and push open the door.

My men are huddled around one of the large plasma televisions attached to the wall. It's showing news footage, taken only a half hour ago from the outside of the front of Morelli's house. And paints a completely wrong picture about what we were doing when the explosion went off.

But I suppose, with video footage of both us in pants only, shirts nowhere to been seen, and looking like we had just rolled out of bed, I could understand some of the jokes being made by my men. At least there weren't any homophobic comments being passed around – I strived to employ only the best, in every way, and being open minded was part of that.

I glance towards Morelli to see how he is handling the jokes. Not well – at least from the slightly murderous look on his face, that only darkens, when the guys start a betting poll about what's going to happen to him next. At least now he knows how Steph felt sometimes – but she finally caught on and started to place her own bets (through Bobby who doesn't like to gamble) and managed to make a decent amount of money from it. Perhaps I'll share that tid-bit later with Morelli…

Morelli cleared his throat, and all the men in the control room jump and turn around. Their eyes widen at the sight of him, and they all immediately shut up.

Except for Lester and Hector. I can't help but smile at what those two are suggesting we were getting up to before the explosion. Mainly because, situations like the ones they are suggesting have been playing out in my mind – and fantasies – since I started to take Steph's suggestions seriously.

I can't wait to see how Morelli is going to manage this.

~*~


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings (in particular Ranger/Joe) then don't complain or don't read.

I just found out I'm on fieldwork the rest of this week and all next week – so I apologize if this chapter seems a bit hasty, but I didn't want to wait till next weekend to finish it.

Thank you everybody who reviewed – I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far.

~*~

**Letters in Their Hands**

Chapter Seven

~*~

I can't help but narrow my eyes at the two men continuing to talk, oblivious to the change of atmosphere in the room... Though what they're doing is more like gossiping than talking, though Lester is doing the majority of it. And some of what he's saying –

I can't even think about at the moment.

It's too distracting.

Steph was right – Lester is worse than a Burg mother... And right now, I want to shut him up before I start to blush in front of Ranger and the rest of his men.

Ranger is giving me an amusing smirk, just standing there doing nothing. I slightly narrow my eyes at him, and shift my stance, focusing my attention back to Lester and Hector. I cough again, slightly louder, and this time, both of them startle and turn around to look.

Lester's eyes widen slightly, and as he opens his mouth to say something, I cut in and glace at Ranger, "Ranger – you have a gym, right? With training mats?" Ranger just nods his head, "Great. I'll see you there in fifteen minutes Santos." Thank god, Steph talked so much about these guys so that I can recognise them and already know their names. And now I get to make an example out of Lester...

Ha – this will teach him to make fun of the whole situation. All Ranger and I are doing are trying out the suggestions Steph mentioned, and I really don't like the idea of someone joking about it. Especially now that there is a giant hole in my wall and some unknown crazy person out there.

Ranger's smirk stays in place, and his eyes crinkle lightly around the edges (which according to Steph means Ranger is amused), "Zero, grab Morelli some training gear from the stock room." A very large man disappears. Lester just sighs and mumbles something while slouching out of the control room. I presume he's going to get changed.

Zero emerges with a pair of black draw-string pants and t-shirt, and hands them to me. I look to Ranger, and he nods his head towards the bathroom. I head over there as all of the other guys begin to disperse, and I start to hear bets being exchanged over who is going to win. I wasn't worried about that – when I asked Steph whether she minded them betting on her, she just used to smile and shake her head. I thought that she was crazy. Then one day, she let me in on a secret... That if the guys were betting on her – whoever won, had to give her 5% of their winnings. I figure I'll use that knowledge to my advantage today.

Because I'm going to win.

Obviously.

I pull on the pants and top, neatly folding my own clothing and placing the shoes on top. When I emerge from the bathroom, Ranger grabs them out my hands and starts to lead me back towards the elevator. Hmm... I usually prefer a decent warm up before taking anybody on... I stop Ranger pressing the button to the elevator, instead gesturing toward the stairs.

He gives me a full fledged smile and opens the door. I let him go in first, and he starts down the stairs.

I'm momentarily stunned – the view of Ranger from this angle is... Damn fine (using Steph terminology).

We reach a landing, and Ranger opens the door. It leads into a large open planned room, containing a full gym setup. There's a group of guys hovering around the edge of a training mat. Hmmm... Looks like Lester and I will have some live spectators. Lester is doing some stretches and warm-up moves in one corner of the mat, and he definitely looks like he knows what he's doing.

Oh well... I'm still going to kick his ass.

I start towards the opposite side of the mat, when I feel Ranger's hand grip around my right wrist, prompting me to turn around and face him. He's still carrying my clothing under one arm. Ranger leans towards me, and places a gentle kiss on my lips. Ok – that definitely wasn't expected, especially in front of his men. "Whip his ass," Ranger says softly, "But try to keep him in one piece please." I just smile at him in return and continue my warm-up on the mat.

When I'm ready, I turn towards Lester and take my stance. I'm presuming this is free-style, and am just going to go with the flow...

While kicking Lester's ass of course.

~*~

When Morelli knocks Lester to the ground, and holds him there for a count of ten, I let out a deep sigh of air. My men are huddled around Morelli, congratulating him on fighting so well, and for putting Lester in his place. Lester, himself, was also congratulating Morelli. I hear a few comments and apologises from the men towards Morelli. He takes it all with a laugh, "I know you guys weren't being malicious – but Steph set us up together, so we're giving it a try."

Bobby gwaffed, "Steph? Set you guys up? How? Why?"

I wonder how Morelli's feeling about Bobby's questioning. He can get a bit much at time, with the constant chatting and questioning. I get over it very quickly, despite liking Bobby.

I watched as a slow smile spread over Morelli's face and he looked at me, "She sent a letter from the grave."

Bobby and a few of the others looked confused, till it clicked that Morelli was referring to the letters that Steph wrote before dying. I know each of the men got one from her as well – and they all treasured them. I watched as the guys slowly broke up one by one from the group. Morelli gripped Cal's arm and whispered something in his ear. Cal laughed and nodded to Morelli then joined the rest of the group heading back upstairs.

A horrible feeling spread through my stomach and chest. I work hard at maintaining a blank face. What is this feeling – it feels like the time before Steph announced she loved Morelli and me, and I would see them out together...

Jealously. That's what this is...

I'm jealous over Morelli sharing a private joke with Cal?

I shake my head. I guess that I am... Perhaps this is something to think over later...

Or just ask Morelli about it.

The man of my thoughts saunters over to me, his swagger faulting slightly when he sees my blank face. "What's wrong Ranger? Are you upset I beat one of your guys?" He punched me playfully in the arm.

No. Of course not. I'm proud of him. Lester used to teach hand-to-hand combat for the navy, and still does the occasional class at a local dojo. I'm surprised he was able to beat Lester so easily.

"What were you and Cal talking about?"

Morelli's eyes narrow and his forehead creases, obviously wondering what was up with me. Ok – maybe that came out a bit snappish. And I can feel an unwanted sneer forming on my face.

Morelli turns to walk away, "I don't think it's any of your business Ranger." I'm stunned. I wasn't expecting that response – just an answer...

I run and catch Morelli, before he can open the door to the staircase, pinning him against the wall. Shock and anger was written all over his expression, and his body was tightly drawn, though he made no move to get free from between the wall and my body.

"Ok – I'll rephrase this... What did you say to Cal that would have him laughing and agreeing with you?"

Morelli looked into my eyes, and his body relaxed against the wall as he started to smirk, "You're jealous."

I glared at him, "Just answer the question."

No way was I going to make a proper comment on that statement. I could barely reconcile myself with the fact that I was jealous over Morelli making someone else laugh, let alone admit it to the man himself.

His smirk got bigger, "You are really bloody jealous. I can't believe this." He started to laugh, leaning his head against the wall. Hmm... I like the sound of Morelli's laugh – it's rich and deep... But this wasn't a laughing matter – I wanted, _needed_, to know, what he had said to Cal. But it didn't seem as if Morelli was going to stop laughing anytime soon, especially with the tears from it forming in his eyes.

"Joe."

He looked up shocked and stopped laughing. I usually only call him Morelli.

Leaning in, I close the meagre space between our bodies, and tilt his head, covering his lips with mine. I give the kiss everything I have. All of the pent up feelings – pride for him winning against Lester, jealously from the talk to Cal, my own want for him, and the possessive feeling I was starting to get...

He moaned and responded immediately, his arms coming around my waist and pulling me closer.

I felt his tongue move against mine, and the slight prickle of his stubble rubbing against my smooth cheek. I could hear myself groaning, and could feel his hardness brushing against mine.

This was amazing. Fantastic. Perfect.

Too bad we have to breathe.

I pulled back and we both gasped for breath as our foreheads pressed together.

I still need to know what Morelli asked Cal about though...

"Are you going to tell me now?"

He pulls back and gives me a cheeky grin, "Only if you kiss me again like that."

I smirk smugly and smile at him, watching as his eyes darken slightly. Who would have thought Morelli would be so brazen. I liked it. A lot.

He sighed and looked sheepish, "Ok. I told Cal I knew about the setup Steph had going, that if anybody bet on her, the winners have to give her 5% of their winnings. I told Cal, who I was told is in charge of the operation, that I wanted the same deal – or else I was going to kick all of their asses."

Ohhh... I couldn't help but smile. I knew Steph had that deal, and that she got a fair amount of money from it, but never though Morelli, Joe, would want in on something like that.

I leant towards him again, and this time Joe pulled me in close and initiated the kiss. Once again, I felt that this was possibly as good as it ever got...

Until I heard a cough behind me. Joe and I both startled, bumping each other on the forehead. Ouch.

Tank was standing behind us looking embarrassed at having to interrupt. "Sorry boss – but some of the guys want to know whether it's safe to come in yet."

I glance at Joe, who is slowly turning pink, and give an affirmative nod to Tank. "We're heading upstairs anyway now."

Tank's eyes widened and Joe gave me a horrified 'what-the' look.

Oh bugger. That sounded wrong. I spluttered, "I didn't mean it like that. Just so Morelli can shower and change in peace."

Damn. I spluttered. Perhaps I was starting to pick up some Steph traits as well as Joe. Next thing I know, my cars will be blowing up as well.

Tank gave us both a 'yeah right' look, but nodded and gave a thumbs up to one of the cameras in the closest corner. Damn – how could I forget about the cameras? I pulled Joe over to the elevator, which dinged open immediately when I pressed the button and we both stepped in.

I leant against the wall of the elevator and closed my eyes. I can't believe that my men are seeing this side of me. Alright – not so much this side, they saw it with Steph... But this is with Joe – it's different... Wait – different? Why? Because he was male?

Either way – I'm never going to get any respect from them again...

Joe leant against the wall beside me, his arm pressing against mine, "I don't think you'll have any issues with them not respecting you Ranger."

Eh – how could he understand what was going through my mind? I bet this is how my Babe felt when I did the 'ESP' thing on her.

"You have the majority of them scared shitless that they'll get sent to Liberia if they put one toe out of line."

I couldn't help but smile at that. I opened my eyes and looked at Joe. He was looking intensely at me.

"I knew you would win against Lester."

Joe's eyes widened a fraction, and a smug smirk played across his lips, "Ah ha. That's why you didn't tell me he used to teach combat training while in the Navy, right?"

It was my turn to smirk, "Yeah – but I still knew you would win."

~*~

Why is it, that the short sentence Ranger uttered has made me feel so tingly. And happy.

I'm pleased with myself for having won against Lester. Not to mention the added bonus of the guys starting to accept me as someone who can look after themselves without a badge and gun. I was surprised with Ranger's reaction (and jealously!) to my chat with Cal – but the kiss after...

Whoo...

Amazing.

The elevator dings open, and Ranger and I step out. He uses a key fob and the door to his apartment clicks open. I can't help but look for the 'personal touches' as Ranger shows me where stuff is in the kitchen and lounge. So far I haven't seen anything.

Ranger opens the last door, "And this is the bedroom," he points to a door against another wall, "and that's the bathroom and shower."

I blink and look at the large bed, "There's only one bedroom," Ranger nods, "And only one bed." He smirks at me, his eyes crinkling around the edges, "Well there was only one bed last night as well Joe."

I shrug my shoulders. I guess that's true. I dump my duffle which I had picked up at the door and place it on top of bed, with Ranger placing my clothing beside it, "Ok then," and wander into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I can feel the sweat starting to dry. Gross.

I find fresh towels in the cupboard, and start up the shower, hearing rummaging occurring from the bedroom next door. Spotting the shower gel on the stand inside the shower – I can't help but smile. So this is the famous, or perhaps, infamous, shower gel. Maybe I'll try some...

Hmmm... It does smell good...

And a lot like Ranger as well... Especially when he was pressed up against me. And I could feel his...

I snatch my hand away from where it started to drift lower. I couldn't wank off in Ranger's shower... While using his shower gel... While thinking of him...

Could I...

I continued to think about the kiss he had given me. The jealously and possessiveness he had displayed. I felt myself getting harder at the thought. Oh what the damn – he won't know what I'm doing anyway. I let my hand drift down to slide along my now erect penis...

~*~

Joe is taking forever in there. I sit down on the bed where his duffel bag previously was. It was now empty – and the clothes hung up in my closet. Where Steph's used to hang.

Weird.

But not in a decidedly bad way. Just in a different-weird way.

I wonder why he's taking so long... Surely it doesn't take that long to wash yourself down... Oh – great, now I have a picture of naked Joe in my shower...

My phone rings, and I read the display – Tank. "Yo."

"Ranger – sorry to interrupt, but we've received back some info about the letter."

Finally.

"I'll be down now."

I end the call and reach for a notepad and pen from the side table next to me.

_Morelli,_

_When you're done – head down to the control room. We've got back some info about the letter._

_Ranger._

Leaving the note on the bed, I leave the apartment trying to focus on the letter and not the picture of naked Joe using my shower, and my towels, and getting dressed in my room...

~*~

I step into the bedroom. I had forgotten to bring in clothing. A quick glance around. No sign of Ranger. Not that it would matter – I have the towel wrapped me, but I think if I thought he knew, or even suspected, what I had just done in his shower I would blush pink _all_ over. But it was worth it – definitely.

I see a piece of paper lying on the bed. Oh – good. More information about the letter – and maybe, just possibly, a name for the crazy whose doing these mad things...

I reach for where I left my duffle bag of clothing – and it's gone. I look around the room, and see another door cracked open slightly. Alright – best place to try since it's definitely not in here. Pulling the door open wider I see my clothing on hangers, right next to Rangers.

Should I think too much into this?

I don't think I can afford to let myself think too much into this – I mean honestly – it's just clothing. And he obviously doesn't like having mess around, including a bag loitering on the floor or bed.

It was weird seeing my clothing hanging next to his though. Not in a bad way. Just in a different-weird way. Oh damn – I'm still sounding like Steph, even in my head. I guess I picked up a few of her phrases along the way...

I pull some clothes on, simple jeans, t-shirt and boots and head downstairs via the elevator. When I arrive in the control room, one of the guys, Hal from the plaque on his desk, points down the corridor again, "Ranger's office is third on the right. He said to tell you to meet him there when you got down here."

I blink, "Oh right. Thanks," and I turn back down the corridor.

Knocking on the third door on the right, Ranger's voice carries through the door, "Enter." So I open it up to find him sitting on a couch against one wall holding a closed folder. I sit down next to him on the couch.

The couch is quite small, and I find myself pressed up against his side. Ranger doesn't seem to mind much, his eyes are focused on the folder in front of him. "I was just about to open it."

Obviously Ranger meant the folder.

"Alright. Let's go over it together then."

I relaxed back into the couch, slinging an arm over the back. Ahhh... This is my favourite seat-position. Ranger relaxes back as well, until his head is resting softly on the side of my arm behind him. I notice the slight smile on his lips, and the way his eyes sparkling a bit. What's caused that...?

Oh right – the arm thing. Oh well. He can deal with it. I'm sure if he had a major issue, he would say something.

Plus this is my favourite way to sit.

I can't wait to find out what that folder contains.

Ranger opens the folder, and I can't help but gasp.

~*~


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings (in particular Ranger/Joe) then don't complain or don't read.

I wanted to move the story along a bit more this chapter, but found myself at a dead end. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Thank you everybody who reviewed – I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far.

~*~

~*~

**Letters in Their Hands**

Chapter Eight

~*~

I was shocked.

I half believe that this _couldn't_ be the person who was sending Ranger and myself creepy letters, and blowing up part of my house, and my car...

But on the other hand... I _could_ also see this person doing something like that...

"You know who it is?"

Ranger's question snaps me out of my daze,

"Yeah – I do."

Damn straight I do. That's why it's so bloody shocking.

"Would you care to elaborate Morelli."

I look at Ranger. His eyes are piercing into mine and there is no amusement shown on his face anywhere. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, standing up to pace in front of the couch.

"He's a policeman." Ok, not quite true, "Or... He was a policeman. His name is Marc Rizzo." I can't seem to stop pacing – and Ranger is watching every step I take.

"What happened?" The question startled me. Nobody else knew what had happened to cause Rizzo to leave... Except for me. And I wasn't entirely proud of what had happened between us, but I still don't regret it.

Suddenly, Ranger was standing in front of me – his body blocking me from pacing, and his hands gently gripped each of my shoulders, "Joe - what happened to cause Rizzo to stop being a policeman?" Ranger's eyes this time showed empathy. He must have realised that this was a sensitive topic for me, "And why is he now targeting us?"

Somehow, back it all happened, I felt that the situation with Rizzo would come to light somehow, sometime. And it seemed that this was the time and place.

Though Ranger would understand I did what I had to – surely...

"It was about a year ago that Rizzo joined the Trenton Police Department..."

~*~

I was shocked at Joe's reaction to the photo in the folder – he went tense all over and then pacing began. I'm interested to know... No – I need to know what had happened between the two of them. Not only because now I was involved, but also because it obviously distresses Joe.

I have to stop myself from showing shock – when did Morelli become Joe in my head...

"So – about a year ago, this cop, Rizzo, moves up here from somewhere down south. He never told us where he was originally from, and none of us ever asked. All we knew is that he got accepted into the Trenton PD as a favour by the Chief and to keep up good interstate relations." Joe sighed and ran his hand through his hair again, "Since this guy was useless, the Chief put him on the booking desk, with the excuse of working there as a good way to learn how the station operates, and the type of people we're dealing with."

I leant back against my desk. Ok – putting useless people on desk jobs was common in every industry. But why does this guy now have a vendetta against Joe and me? And how does Steph come into it all?

"I first met Rizzo when I accidentally bumped into him when I was leaving one afternoon. He glared at me, despite it being an accident and after I had apologised, but I brushed off the incident." Joe sat down on the couch again. I can see the pensive look in his eyes and the stain its taking on him to tell me this.

Obviously something bad had happened...

"About two weeks later, Steph mentions the new 'desk jockey down at the station' who never stops staring at her. She also mentioned to me that Rizzo was creepy and set off her Spidery-sense."

Ahhh... The famous Spidery-sense... Which used to turn out to be right every time...

"I just left it, asking her to stay away from him as much as possible."

I watch as Joe leans back into the couch and stretches out his long legs. He does have long legs, and I could see the muscles of his thigh tensing under the denim of his jeans.

"A couple of days later, one of the uniformed guys comes and tells me about a conversation they were having about Steph's latest mishap. The guy said Rizzo had pushed into their conversation asking if Steph was the 'hot bounty hunter chick who shows up covered in garbage', and that when one of them said yes, Rizzo made a lewd comment along the lines of 'I could think of something else to cover her in – like chocolate sauce."

Ok – creepy. And I definitely don't like the sound of this guy one bit.

Not if he talked about Steph in that way.

"The guys tell him to back off and not talk about Steph that way, especially since she was friends with nearly everyone down at the station. From then on, I started to keep an eye on Rizzo."

I move off the desk. It's starting to hurt leaning against there, and sit down on the couch again next to Joe. "A couple weeks later, Steph mentions that she has started to see Rizzo in odd places constantly."

Odd places...

"Where did Steph keep on seeing him?"

Joe startles and looks at me for the first time since starting to talk, "Such as at Macy's, various bakeries, Cluck in a Bucket..."

I just nod. Ok – so all normal places for Steph to visit during a week. But odd for someone to be consistently showing up at the same places at the same time. I watch Joe as his eyes move again, focusing on the wall and getting a glazed look to them.

"She told me that he was creepy, and she gets an 'off' feeling from him. Also that it always seemed like he never wanted to be seen by her, and whenever she did manage to catch a glimpse, he was always looking right at her."

I nodded. Understanding – it was seriously weird. And typical stalker behaviour.

"More conversations filtered through to me about Rizzo mentioning obscene things he would do with Steph. I decided that the conversations he was having with others, as well as the sightings Steph was having of him – that Rizzo had turned into another stalker."

Joe pauses and looks back to me. He looks shamefaced. Why?

"I'm not proud of what I did next," another pause, "But I only wanted to keep Steph safe..."

Hmm... I can feel my curiosity show on my face. Of course I'm curious – what would Joe do that he didn't feel proud of. And why is he hesitant to tell me.

Joe winces, "I warned him off Steph... Only verbally – but I made it clear to stay away from Steph, or there would be problems."

I raise an eyebrow, "Problems?"

He shoots me a slight half smile, "I didn't go into details, but Rizzo seemed to get the idea... Especially from the way he stuttered after and scrambled off."

I smile – I love it when they do that. It's hilarious. Though unlike Joe, I usually let them know what type of 'problems' may occur. In detail.

"Unfortunately – that wasn't the end of it. Actually, my threatening Rizzo may have escalated the situated." Joe's eyes darkened slightly and narrowed.

"How so?" I couldn't help but ask – I love stories, and it seemed like this one was coming to the climax point.

Joe sighed again. There was a lot of sighing coming from him this afternoon.

"A couple of days later, Steph's apartment got broken into one afternoon. Her underwear drawers had been rifled through, and the intruder had left bottles of massage oil and chocolate sauce all around the bedroom, in addition to squirting some of both all over her bed."

I tense up. What? I never knew about any of this!

"Why didn't I get told about any of this before?"

Joe cut his eyes to me, his face blank, "You were in the wind at the time."

Oh... It must have happened during that last government contract – which had lasted for two and a half months. No wonder why I missed this drama.

"But Steph didn't ring Rangeman at all about it." I said it as a statement, since I would have known as soon I had gotten back.

I watch as Joe winced slightly, "The guys on your team who I know and would have trusted with the information were all 'in the wind' with you." He shrugged, "Steph didn't know the others well enough at the time to feel comfortable ringing the remaining. Especially since they were running on a skeleton crew."

Ok. That's fair enough. I can understand, though I don't necessarily agree. And there's no point getting angry or annoyed now, since it happened over a year ago.

Joe continued on with his explanation, "The investigation into the break-in on Steph's apartment didn't go anywhere. There was no additional evidence such as fingerprints, hairs, bodily fluids... But I knew that it was Rizzo who had done it. The chocolate sauce featured frequently in his lewd comments about Steph." Once again Joe shrugged and shook his head a bit. "I had no way to prove that it was actually Rizzo... While people at the station weren't keen of him, they wouldn't believe me without any proof."

Yeah – cops are like that. Joe's like that. It's what makes them good at their jobs, but sometimes moving in the grey area is useful.

Joe cradled his head on his hands, "So without any proof, and the situation escalading, I did the only thing I could think of – which was threaten Rizzo again..." Joe's voice was hard, but unconvincing.

Obviously the threatening went beyond verbal this time...

"I waited in the carpark of his apartment building until he came home after a late shift. I sneaked up behind him, and put the barrel of my gun at the base of his neck... I told him to leave Steph the hell alone, and get out of Trenton before trouble really came his way."

Shame spread across Joe's face. "I haven't told anybody else what I did, and I would prefer you didn't as well Ranger." He finally looked at me again. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone, I was proud of him for doing what was the only option at the time, even if it went against his own morals.

I grabbed one of Joe's hands within both of mine and he continued talking. "My hands were tied as a policeman. If you... Or one of your guys who I knew was available... Rizzo's sneaky and doesn't leave any tracks – so it was the only way. I knew he was a coward and wouldn't tattle to the Chief because then the truth of his own actions would come to light. The next week, Rizzo quit his job and I, as well as everybody else, presumed he had left Trenton." Joe paused again, "I haven't seen or heard about Rizzo for nearly a year now."

I give Joe's hand a slight squeeze. He looks at me properly for the first time since we opened the folder together. "I'm proud of you Joe for what you did."

That made him smile a bit, "Thanks Ranger. I just wanted to protect Steph." And he squeezed my hands back a bit.

"But how did you guys come up with Marc Rizzo as a suspect?"

I can't help but blink. I didn't know the answer to the question. Joe smiles at my expression. It's his first proper smile since we opened the folder – and while it's only been about forty-five minutes, it feels like a lot longer.

I look at the couch arm where the folder rested open from where I had placed it earlier, and pick it up again, "Well – there's only one way of finding out."

~*~


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings (in particular Ranger/Joe) then don't complain or don't read.

I would like to apologise to everybody for taking so long in updating this fic – I've been concentrating on getting 'What Comes Next?' finished, and now that it is – I'll solely be updating this fic until it's finished.

I had a quick read through my previous chapters and realised that the formatting which was originally there has disappeared – I will be going back and fixing it all up sometime soon, and I'm really sorry about how it makes the story difficult to read.

Thank you everybody who reviewed – I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.

* * *

**Letters in Their Hands**

Chapter Nine

* * *

Ranger picks up the folder and holds it open between us. The room is quiet as we both read the summary of evidence, and how Marc Rizzo was able to be named as the perpetrator. It turns out there was a fraction of spittle on the letter, as well as a partial fingerprint.

Ranger clears his throat, "This guy is obviously not the smartest person around, is he?"

I can't help but grin and run my hand through my hair, "Yeah – he was never the brightest firefly in the bunch."

"Firefly?" Ranger queries with a slight smirk.

I shrug slightly, "Whatever. But he is definitely not a top grade criminal."

Ranger hmms at me and continues to the read the file. Rangeman have come up with a psychological profile for Rizzo. I should be surprised by Rangeman having the capabilities to do this (and from one of the leaders in the discipline), but somehow find myself just letting it go – Steph did say Ranger had contacts.

"Ok – so Rizzo is a repetitive stalker and has previous warnings. The most recent being the reason why he had to come up north, due to the sexual harassment of the tea lady. It was never anything past verbal harassment, but apparently the woman was so rattled she told one of the detectives down there."

I sigh, "And that's how we ended up getting stuck with him." Honestly – they should have fired Rizzo on the spot and disallowed to him to remain in the police force. If they had done this I wouldn't have lost a car or have a giant gaping hole in the side of my house.

I watch Ranger as he reads the remainder of the file, his eyes intent on the paper.

Ranger's eyes snap to mine, creasing slightly when he noticed that I had been watching him instead of reading the report. "I think we should have a meeting with the guys. Brainstorm a bit about how to get to Rizzo."

I nod in agreement, the more minds on the problem; the quicker the problem gets solved. "That sounds good Ranger, especially since while we know who is bombing my property, we don't have any information on where he could be hiding or who he's hanging around with."

Ranger closes the file and stands up from the couch. I can't help by ogle, no wait, observe, his profile as he leans over the desk and picks up the phone, "Tank – meeting of the guys who are in the building. The large conference room. Yes. Fifteen minutes."

I can now see why Steph was always going on about these guys' bad phone manners – not even a hello or goodbye.

* * *

"You all know why we are here," I address the men sitting around the large conference table, "And I want ideas on how we're going to catch Rizzo."

The room is silent. I'm not surprised – especially considering the limited information we have on Rizzo's whereabouts.

Vince suddenly speaks up, "We don't have any idea where Rizzo is hiding and he isn't using any credit or ATM cards under his name, so we can't track him that way..." Even Silvio couldn't pull up any information on Rizzo, and Silvio is the best.

Morelli focuses upon Vince, "We already know this."

A slight blush creeps up Vince's neck but he continues, "Well, how about we try to draw him out of hiding?"

Lester obviously catches onto what Vince is suggesting and he looks at Morelli and me, "By using the two of you as bait." Vince nods in agreement with Lester and continues, "It seems likely that seeing the two of you out together will get Rizzo riled up, and he'll make another attempt-" Lester cuts in, "And when he does, we'll be there to catch him." Vince glares at Lester while I ignore both of them.

Hmm... The plan has possibilities. I can see Morelli turning it over in his head. We are both highly trained, so there isn't an issue of personal protection...

Morelli smiles at Vince, "Sounds good. I'm game to try it out." He turns to face me, "Ranger?"

I nod, "At the moment, it's the best plan we've got."

Hal slowly raises his hand. I nod at him to talk. "There is that new fancy restaurant down by the water. It's open for lunch." That sounds perfect.

I turn around to face Morelli, "Morelli, would you like to go to lunch with me?"

The corners of his smile turn slightly upwards, "Are you asking me on a date Ranger?"

"Yes." I suppose that is exactly what I'm doing. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. Not that I don't want to go on a date with Morelli. I would just prefer if it wasn't because there was one of Steph's lingering crazies wanting to kill us both.

Morelli's lips stretch into a wicked looking grin, "You're paying though, since you did the asking."

I can't argue with logic sometimes, "I'll take that as a yes then."

Hal coughs to bring our attention back, "Don't forget. This place is fancy."

Morelli sighs, "That means wearing a suit doesn't it?" Hal nods affirmatively. Morelli looks at me pleadingly, "Do we still have to go? What about Pino's instead?"

This time I smirk wickedly at Morelli, "We're still going." I've always wanted to see Morelli in a suit. Steph mentioned how much he hated wearing them – something about looking like a mafia boss... It should be interesting.

And hopefully Rizzo will take the bait, and we'll nab him.

"Good work Vince. Lester, Tank, Vince and Hal meet back here at noon. I want you guys to be staking out the car-park of the restaurant before we arrive."

I look at Hal, "Do you have the number for the restaurant?" He nods, "Could you please make booking for Morelli and I? Twelve-thirty if possible."

* * *

Mooner listened in on the conversation between the Chief of the Trenton Police Department and Ranger. Hmm... Marc Rizzo. I'll have to keep up eyes and ears open for this guy – Morelli or Ranger getting killed will seriously ruin Steph's plan...

Oh – Ranger and Morelli on a date. At the new restaurant by the water. Interesting. Perhaps I won't have to commence Plan B after all. Which is something I'm thankful for.

Mooner switched off the 'special' radio he had built and drove slowly out of the police department car-park. Hanging round after he dropped off a skip was always beneficial in keeping up to date on the Trenton news.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters – they belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them a little bit.

Warning: This is slash. So if you have a thing against male/male pairings (in particular Ranger/Joe) then don't complain or don't read.

Thank you everybody who reviewed – I'm glad that you're enjoying the fic so far. Reading your reviews is what really makes me want to keep on writing to finish this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is on the short side.

I may not be updating after this chapter for a while – I'm going to the middle of nowhere (which usually doesn't have internet) for work over a five week period – sorry. But I may be able to get internet, so we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Letters in Their Hands**

Chapter Ten

* * *

I know the guys upstairs are watching me waiting in the garage for Morelli through the surveillance cameras. While Morelli was getting ready for our _date_ I rang the Chief of the Trenton Police Department and gave him an update on what was happening. He's put out an order that any police officer who sees Rizzo is to detain him straight away, regardless of anything Rizzo says. Too bad the conversation became awkward, with the Chief trying to pry into what Morelli and I are to each other.

I obviously didn't answer – because I don't know yet myself.

The elevator dings and I can feel my eyes widening. Who knew Morelli would look so hot in a suit. All he needs is a fedora hat to finish off the outfit.

"Dude." Morelli is looking at me and raising an eyebrow, "I'm not the only who has picked up some of Steph's bad habits..."

Damn. I said that out loud. I shrug, "It's true though."

Morelli smirks in my direction. I gesture towards the Porsche and Morelli narrows his eyes slightly, taking in the fact that I'm packing some heat under my jacket.

"Are you carrying concealed Ranger?"

I keep my face blank, "Are you going to tell on me Morelli?"

He walks to the car and opens the passenger door. Looking bad towards me, while sliding into the seat he flashes me a cheeky grin, "I'll let it slide this time since you're paying for lunch."

Hmmm... I wonder what else I could get away with...

* * *

I really hate suits. But at least this one doesn't show my gun in its holster. And the fact that Ranger had a 'Steph-moment' and called me hot out loud definitely makes wearing this cursed suit worth it... Even if I do look like I belong in the Mafia. Fedora Hat indeed. Maybe I'll have to get one just to see Ranger's reaction...

I look up to watch Ranger across the table from me. He's eating with gusto, just like I am. This restaurant has fantastic food... I'll definitely have to come back sometime. Then again - if it means wearing a suit... I may check if they'll do takeaway instead. Ranger looks good in his suit – really good. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The suit he is wearing was obviously made for him, and the white shirt contrasts nicely with his dark skin. As Steph taught me: Yum.

Looking around the restaurant I notice how full it is. While being a new restaurant in town, it is obvious word has gotten out about how good the food here is. There's even a band setting up on the stage. Steph would have definitely loved this. I look back towards Ranger, and he's watching me with a slight smile.

"I was just thinking how much Steph would have loved the food here."

He nods, "I was thinking the same thing. She would have been moaning so loud the chef in the kitchen would have heard her."

I can't help but laugh, "That's unquestionably true. Gosh – at first I was embarrassed by the moaning, but in the end I loved hearing it."

Ranger laughed, "The first time, I thought she was a bit wrong in the head. But now I can appreciate how much she loved food."

The band starts to play some jazzy swing music. Ranger and I are silent as we finish our meals. Slowly people are trickling onto the dance floor. Ranger notices me looking at the dancing couples.

"We can't both lead Morelli."

I smile at Ranger, tapping my hand quietly on the table in rhythm to the music. "At least not without some practice," Ranger's eyes widen slightly, "And please call me Joe, Ranger."

A slight smirk crosses Rangers lips, "We'll have to practice dancing sometime then Joe. And call me Ric."

Hmmm... The only person I ever know of who ever got to call Ranger by Ric was Steph and occasionally Tank, and always in private. It seems I have been elevated up a level.

"Ok Ric. I'll hold you to the dancing practice."

The waiter chose that moment to interrupt, handing Rang- Ric the check. I watched as Ric pulled out a credit card and handed it to the waiter.

* * *

As far as first dates go, that wasn't too bad. I open the door for Morel- Joe. "Is it strange that there is garbage truck parked next to your Porsche Ric?"

Garbage truck...? I step out the door, and see that Joe is correct. It is an odd place for a garbage truck to be parked...

Suddenly the garbage truck explodes. Joe and I drop to the ground. I watch at the truck flies into the air, to only crash on top of my Porsche.

Now I know how Steph felt watching so many of her cars blow up. Turning around I see Lester and Tank running towards us, and can hear sirens in the background. Tank is looking oddly at Joe, who is lying on his back on the pavement and can't seem to stop laughing hysterically.

It's not that funny. I really liked that Porsche.

Joe looks up to me where I am now sitting on the kerb of the pavement and puts one of his hands on my thigh – "I guess it's not only me who picked up Steph's bad car karma." This sends him off in hysterics again. I can't help but grin.

It seems I have picked up the bad car karma. Along with the thinking out loud.

I look back at Tank and Lester. Tank is as impassive as ever – but I can notice a tightening around his eyes which only happens when he's very amused. Lester on the other hand looks like he is going to burst, going slightly red in the face, and coughing to cover chuckles which have escaped from his mouth.

I bet he got this on film using his phone.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by a police officer – Big Dog, asking me what happened. I sigh and pick myself up off the pavement, reaching down to help Joe who is still silently laughing.

We all give our statements to Big Dog and Eddie, who can't stop grinning throughout the whole process. They even clapped Joe on the back, Eddie stating, "Well at least it's not only you Joe."

Walking back towards one of the Rangeman SUV's I catch a glimpse of blue out of the corner of my eye. I direct Joe's attention towards what looked like Big Blue turning a corner. "Was that Big Blue?"

Joe shakes his head, "It couldn't be. Big Blue is locked up in the Plum's garage to keep Grandma Mazur from driving." He shrugs, "Nobody has driven it since Steph died."

I shrug turning and follow Joe back towards the SUV. I must be seeing things – but it definitely looked like Big Blue to me.

* * *

Mooner smiles as he rolled up to a dilapidated looking house situated only one street over from Stark Street. The guy didn't even notice he was being followed. And what type of criminal hangs round to watch his own bomb blow off. That's a sure way of getting caught. Mooner slouches down in his seat, opening a can of cola and sipping slowly. Time to sit and watch.


End file.
